Love Song
by Shara Nameth
Summary: Some language. this is a song fic about kat and kale, sorta following anjel's little story series thingy


Disclaimer} I don't own Kale, nor do I ever want to. That's [Kat's][1] job, but technically, she doesn't own him either... Though he often claims he owns her. I don't own any other Warlords or Ronins, don't claim to. I don't own "Love Song" by Dorothy Parker. If you want to read more of her stuff, go to [http://www.dorothyparker.com][2]

A/N: This is a songfic that sorta follows [Anjel's][3] series "[And You Thought It Couldn't Get Any Worse][4]"

_Italics=_lyrics

_"My own dear love, he is strong and bold  
And he cares not what comes after.  
His words ring sweet as a chime of gold,  
And his eyes are lit with laughter.  
He is jubilant as a flag unfurled-  
Oh, a girl, she'd not forget him.  
My own dear love, he is all my world-  
And I wish I've never met him."_

Kat turned around and faced the sopping wet warlord. "Oh, poor baby. All wet I see. Did you forget the bucket of water you were planning an pouring me?" A sadistic grin played on his lips.

"Neko..." came the warning reply. Kale crossed his arms. "Baka. You knew it was there, didn't you?"

"Well, duh! Of course I knew it was there. You think I just called you over because I wanted your company? I'm not *that* desparate."

_"My love, he's mad, and my love, he's fleet,  
And a wild young would-thing bore him!  
The ways are fair to his roaming feet,  
And the skies are sunlit for him.  
As sharply sweet to my heart he seems  
As the fragrance of acacia.  
My own dear love, he is all my dreams-  
And I wish he were in Asia."_

The next morning Kat was outside, laying in the garden. The sun was shining, there was a slight breeze, perfect weather.

Until it started raining. Sputtering, Kat ripper off her sunglasses and glared around.

Not ten feet away, a blue-haired ex-warlord was watering the garden with the hose, water pressure on high.

"Baka boy..." Kat growled, then jumped from her spot on the ground at Kale.

Smirking, Kale pointed the hose at Kat, stopping her in her tracks and thoroughly soaking her.

"Let's just say I owe you for yesterday Neko." He paused, then his smirk grew wider. "What's that you're wearing?

Kat looked down confused, then turned bright red, scalp and all, as she remembered her choice outfit for the day: pure white T-shirt, complete with black bra underneath.

"Oh!!! Why don't you go find someone else to torment?!?!?!" Kat exploded as she desperately tried to cover herself.

"Because you're more fun."

_"My love runs by like a day in June,  
And he makes no friends of sorrows.  
He'll tread his galloping rigadoon  
In the pathway of the morrows.  
He'll live his days where the sunbeams start,  
Nor could storm or wind uproot him.  
My own dear love, he is all my heart,  
And I wish somebody'd shoot him."_

A few hours later, Kat stood at the stove, reading the recipe for Chicken Stir-Fry. Kale might be a jerk, but she still loved him and she wasn't about to let him starve.

Kale was outside, sparring with trees, imagining they were Anubis. Anubis was losing.

"Kaaaaaaaale!!! Diner's ready!" Kat yelled, through the kitchen window, then dumped half the stir-fry on his plate and the other half onto hers. "Get your butt in here and eat!"

Kale appeared in the doorway. "What if I said I'm not hungry?" he asked, smirking.

"I'd walk over there and smack you unconscious. I cooked this dinner, and so help me, you're going to eat it, dammit!" Kat glared at him, an icy dangerous look in her eyes.

"All right, all right. I'll eat it," he mumbled and sat at the table. When Kat got like that, he knew better then to push her if he wanted to survive.

"Well?" Kat glanced across the table.

A look of apprehension clouded Kale's face. "Well, what?"

"I think you owe me something."

"Like?"

"An apology, maybe?"

"...I'm sorry you got so mad."

"Kale!!"

"Whaaaat?" he whined, looking pained.

Kat threw down her fork and crossed her arms. "Kale, I swear..." she started.

"Ah, Neko. You know I'm just giving you a hard time. I'm sorry."

Kat smiled and all the tension in the room quickly dissolved. "I love you too, Kale." She went back to eating.

**!!!Das Ende!!!**

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=34162
   [2]: http://www.dorothyparker.com
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=33406
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=160953



End file.
